vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
VY1
Mizki is the first of the VY series being developed by Yamaha Corporation themselves. It will be released in deluxe and standard editions on September 1, 2010. History On August 6, 2010, with no advance notice, Yamaha announced the release of the new vocaloid named VY1"MIZKI" and started to accept orders for it on bplats, inc's online store from August 13, 2010. Also three sample songs,"Polyrhythm", "Stardust Utopia" and "Saihate", have been given out on Youtube. Matsuo-P borrowed the Vocaloids prototype version from Yamaha and made another two demo songs, "Flower and Water" and "684のうた/Song of 684", and uploaded them on Nicovideo. He also used Miku Hatsune(Append), Megpoid(Gumi) and Lily's trial version to compare Mizki with them. (Comparing Mizki with other Vocaloids, Comparing Mizki's pronunciation with Miku Hatsune). Usage for Music Mizki is intended for professional musicians and according to Yamaha intended to be a high quality voicebank. The concept behind the Vocaloid was that Mizki would be part of a series designed to set the standard by being a voicebank with no set gender, face or voice and would be a vocalist to complete any song. Mizki bares a slight accent that seperates the voicebank from other Vocaloids. This accent along with the high quality voicebank gives Mizki a smooth but sharp voice, however the overall is note to sound similair to previous Vocaloids such as Miku Hatsune. Albums Deluxe edition comes with a free CD featuring a number of tracks by different producers, along with the configuration they used for the song and their own interpretation of the Vocaloid. This also provides users examples of how the voicebank can be used and offers ideas and suggestions for their own songs. The producers used were already known users gathered from Nico Nico Douga and Youtube to help demonstrate the new standard Yamaha hoped to set with Mizki.Link Known tracks include; #"Stardust Utopia" lyrics / music : otetsu × illustration / character sets : meola #"Cellulloid -P∴Rhythmatiq remix-" Lyrics / Composition : kisk_baker Arrangement : Aether_Eru × illustration / character sets : homework #"Paradichlorobenzene" Lyrics / Music: Owata-P illustration / character sets : Agata #"Endless -1983FMGROOVE-" lyricist / composer / illustration / character sets : Kyaputenmirai #"Drive!!" lyrics / music : BanananaMiLK × illustration / character sets : Takahashihiroyuki #"Rollin Girl" lyrics / music / Illustration / Set : wowaka ( escapism P) #"Original Sing" lyrics / music : http × illustration / character sets : Hari Ogawa #"Awakening!" lyrics / music : KazuP × illustration / character sets : BUZZ #"chromosome"Joint Lyrics / Composer: Renton P (otonaclub) × illustration / character sets : Hino wind #"Saihate" lyrics / composition / illustration / character sets : Onyx Kobayashi Notable Mizki Songs Trivia *Unlike the other Vocaloids, Mizki has no official mascot avatar, much like how Lola and Leon have none also. The difference is officially Mizki is regarded as having no form of identity, however both Leon and Lola were assigned genders and were originally sold as soul singers. Mizki was initially assigned a "female" gender pre-release product registration, before it was revealed the intention of the VY series. Gallery Although Mizki has no official design, fanart based on the boxart design has sprung up among the Japanese and Western fandom. Vocaloid_VY1_Mizki_by_MakiWright.png|An example of fanart based on the boxart.DeviantArt: VY1 Mizki Fanart VY1-tan.jpg|Kimono examplePixiv: VY1 Mizki Fanart References Category:Vocaloid2